Darkened Skies Above
by goldanima
Summary: Slightly AUish, as in some minor things could be different It’s Harry’s last year at Hogwarts and there is a new arrival school. Who is this new person? Is heshe a friend or a foe? What is their purpose? Read on to find out.Rating will at most be T
1. Beginnings

A/N: This idea just sprung up in my head and I decided I had to write it. This is my first fanfic to be put up on ffnet so I don't know how this is going to turn out. Read and Review please people! No flames either. They will be used to make toast.

Summary: (Slightly AU-ish, as in some minor things could be different) It's Harry's last year at Hogwarts and there is a new arrival school. Who is this new person? Is he/she a friend or a foe? What is their purpose? Read on to find out. (Rating will at most be PG-13).

* * *

Chapter 1. Beginnings

The dark figure stood in the shadows of a small pub. No one else was outside due to the fact that nearly everyone was inside to avoid the heavy rain. The figure welcomed the water, and allowed it to pour down his features. He was suddenly aware a person was nearby. He readied a hand inside his coat, but then relaxed when he saw it was just a young woman running to find shelter from the storm. She ran underneath the balcony of the pub and leaned up against the wall. She had not yet seen the figure close to her, and was not aware of him until he moved up next to her and spoke.

"_She's the target's companion then. Guess I was right to hide here after all" _The stranger thought to himself

"Pretty bad storm isn't it?" He asked.

The woman jumped in surprise at the stranger's voice

"What? O-Oh yes, I suppose it is, but I have seen worse."

The stranger smiled

"Do you want a drink? I'll pay." He offered.

"Uh sure, I was waiting for someone anyway. But first I need to know who you are; you haven't introduced yourself to me yet." She replied

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can call me… Albel. Sounds a bit weird I know, but I can't be arsed to change it." He smirked.

"Ok, I'm Hermione Granger" She smiled, offering her hand. Albel shook it, and Hermione noticed his hands hand a few scratches and cuts, she just assumed he had a particularly bad-tempered pet. Albel's face was now in the light, but he had a large hat that somehow managed to block out most of his facial features, he looked young though. One thing she also noticed was that he had a scar along part of his left jaw line, which stuck out like a sore thumb, which made it look quite recent. She noted this down in case she saw Albel again. After their introductions they entered the pub and sat at the bar.

"Fire whisky?" Albel asked"Or just butter beer?"

"Just butter beer please," She replied

"Okay, will your friend want one too?"

"Um yes, he will"

"Alright, three butter beers please Joe. Just put it on my tab 'Kay?"

"'Kay Albel, three butter beers coming up"

Albel took the three bottles and went over to Hermione.

"So, how long till your friend gets here?" Albel asked

"Should be around 15 minutes I'd guess" she replied, looking at her watch.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave when he comes, he might get the wrong impression" he smirked again

They continued talking at their seats

Harry was hurrying down the street

"Oh crap I'm gonna be late…" He looked at his watch again, and quickened his pace. What he didn't notice was a pair of dark red eyes following his movements…

"So…your friend, what's he like?" Albel asked

"Well…I met Harry on the Hogwarts express nearly 7 years ago now, along with my other friend, Ron. I remember he still had scabbers then…"

Albel nearly choked on his butter beer

"You're one of Harry Potter's friends? Wow, you must feel lucky,"

"Well, not really, it doesn't matter he is 'The Boy who Lived', he was just the unlucky guy who ended up part of a prophecy."

"Ah, I see. Sorry" Albel apologised

"Nah, it's alright, I've gotten used to it."

Harry was just outside the pub when he was knocked backwards, into a pile of metal dustbins

Albel looked outside the window quickly

"You hear that?" he asked half to himself

"Hear what?"

"Just stay here, I'll be right back" He quickly rose and ran outside, where he saw Harry sprawled against the bins; he then saw a hooded figure approaching him slowly.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap, the council's gonna kill me for this…" Albel drew a hand into the side of his coat, and brandished a Black M4 pistol.

"Back away from him!" Albel commanded, the creature saw him, and froze. Hermione ran outside, and immediately saw Harry

"HARRY!" She ran over to him, and checked he was all right, the attacker started to slip away

"Stay with him" Albel said, a serious tone replacing his friendly voice he had spoken with to Hermione earlier. He then ran off after the dark figure.

Harry's attacker was running along the town's houses' rooftops, with Albel quickly catching up on the streets. Albel got him in his sights, and fired. A bolt of red light hit the attacker square in the chest, and it fell to the ground. Albel ran up to it, and fired a few more shots into it. He then pulled out a small mirror, whispered an incantation, and suddenly a man's face appeared on the other side.

"Yes Albel?"

"I got one going after the target; put a few stunners in 'im so he won't be waking up for a while. I need you to pick him up and ask who sent him. But I think we know who sir."

"And where is the Target now?"

"A few hundred feet away from me sir. Don't worry, he's safe. Should I explain the situation to him and his friend, Hermione?"

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't want it to be like this, he would want it to be at Hogwarts, with him in the same room as you."

"Very Well sir, Albel out." Albel walked back up to Hermione and Harry.

"Forget everything you saw here tonight, and don't breathe a word to anyone about this, not even Ron." Albel holstered his gun, and then, with a pop, apparated.

"Why would a wizard carry a gun?" Hermione asked to herself

"No idea, but I think we should keep quiet about it for now, and then ask Dumbledore in September when we get back" Harry replied

"Alright. Now, you want that drink?" Hermione joked

"Sure, just wait till the world stops swaying in different directions"

Hermione and Harry laughed, and then went inside.

* * *

So, what did you think? R&R please! I know it's not the best story in the world AND it's not the longest chapter in the world, but I like it. Constructive criticism please! 


	2. Beginnings part II

Well, only 1 review so far! Oh well, sorry about update taking a while

* * *

Chapter 2.

Harry and his friends' summers went relatively smoothly. Harry and Hermione came over to The Burrow for the summer. Then it was September 1st and Harry, Ron and Hermione were at King's Cross Station.

"Finally! It's the longest possible time before I have to see the Dursleys again!" Harry exclaimed, stepping into the compartment, and sitting down.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, they're just…nasty" Hermione shuddered, and sat down near Harry. The train started moving, just as Ron sat down.

Later on…

"Yeah well forget about that, the food cart's here, and I'm hungry." Ron said, reaching for his wallet.

"Wait Ron, I'll pay for everything, I have way too much money anyway" Harry said.

"Okay, but I really can pay…"

"Ron, just shut up and eat" Hermione joked. It was only then she noticed a young man sat in the next compartment, and was wearing a black trench coat, and had a scar on his jaw line. Hermione tapped Harry on the arm.

"Harry, I think that's that Albel guy from that…night…you were attacked," She whispered to him, pointing quickly at the man in the next compartment.

"I think you're right…I'll be right back you two." Harry said, getting up and heading into the next compartment. It was empty save the man sat down.

"Albel?" Harry asked, Albel jerked his head up.

"Yes Harry?" He asked back calmly.

"What the hell is going on here? Some weird creature attacks me; you _shoot_ it with a _gun_ and then run off somewhere! Why would a wizard need a gun? Well?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I can't tell you, Dumbledore wouldn't want me to."

"How do you know about us anyway?" Harry asked.

"Again, I'm not allowed to tell you. Classified information." He replied

"Oh? So you're some ministry agent now? A magical James Bond?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, I want to, but I can't. Besides, we're nearing Hogwarts, I suggest you get your school robes on."

Harry scowled, and went back to his compartment, and got changed.

In the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up to make his annual announcement before the food came

"Students, friends and colleagues, another year begins in our school, a year of prosperity and joy, as well as rebuilding." The jovial atmosphere toned down a little as they thought back to summer of last year, when The students from 5th year upwards fought Voldermort and his followers on the school grounds. Thankfully, only a few people had lost loved ones that day.  
"But enough of the past, now we must look to the future! A golden age full of wonderful opportunities in our lives! Let us begin it here! But, before we do that, let us eat," The food appeared, and Dumbledore sat back down, and the students clapped.

"For once," Harry could here Ron whisper to a first year "he actually made some sense when he spoke" Harry just shook his head and laughed a little.

After the feast, everyone left the Great Hall to go to their respective houses with the prefects, which, this time round, wasn't Hermione or Ron, for some reason it changed. In fact, it was one of the reasons Harry, Hermione and Ron stayed behind in the hall.

"Dumbledore, sir?" Harry asked him politely

"Yes, Harry?"

"We want to ask you some questions, firstly, who the heck is Albel?

Dumbledore chuckled. "He is an ally, if that is what you're concerned about. But can we go to my office to talk more?"

"Alright" Harry nodded

"But first, I suggest you go to your house room, and rest, then come back tomorrow, my password is 'Strawberry Lance' "

"But-" Harry was cut off

"No buts, or else Madame Pomfrey will have my head" He chuckled.

"Very well sir, goodnight" Harry replied, and then the three left to go to the common room

* * *

Sorry it's so short, and it's probably a crap chapter…anyways, r&r please! 


End file.
